A Veela's Intuition
by Kuroi29
Summary: HPDM Draco Malfoy has receive his Inheritance and... he's a VEELA? His mate is no other then Harry Potter. But someone plans to keep Harry for himself. Can they get through this together?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned this, but alas, I do not. 

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy discovers that he's a veela on his sixteenth birthday and… Harry's his mate?!? What would this unlikely pair do to stay together?

**Author's Notes: **Greetings… The only things that are going to be different from average Hogwarts fanfics in this plot are the facts about Veela's and Dumbledore being a hippie.****

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Thinking Back**

Draco had first noticed the gangly but skinny boy on the streets through Madam Malkin's shop. At first, it was the gigantic man next to him that drew his attention but then his gaze wandered to the pale boy almost hidden by that man's gigantic fur coat.

Messy ebony hair stuck up every way on the back of his head and a pair of out-dated spectacles sat on his nose. But what drew his attention wasn't the messy hair or the ugly glasses but the clothes that were five times too large for him, his beaten pose and the intelligent emerald eyes that twinkled behind the glasses.

The man gestured and the boy walked up the steps nervously and into the shop where he sat.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but Madam Malkin's beat him to it. "Hogwarts, dear?"

The boy nodded. Madam Malkin's lead him up to a stool… right beside him. Finally he'd be able to satisfy his curiosity for the boy. The boy probably had gotten abused at home and Draco felt a slight wave of sympathy for him. He knew personally how it felt to be abused. His father used him as a punching bag every time he'd gotten angry with him.

They chatted for a while but when the subject got too personal and Draco accidentally insulted Hagrid, the boy's face tightened in displeasure.

The second time Draco saw him before they became rivals was when they got on the train.

"Now remember dear," his mother said. "Keep your temper in check and don't ever forget that you're a Malfoy."

He had ignored her and watched the boy become fast friends with a Weasley. It wasn't until Pansy showed him a picture in the newspaper that he realized the boy he'd been thinking about the whole summer was in fact Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It had insulted his pride when Harry Potter turned down his offer of friendship and turned to Ronald Weasley and that mudblood Hermione Granger.

So he proceeded to make his life a miserable, living hell for Harry Potter…

And buried his attraction his Harry under a mask of malice and hatred.

But it all changed for him when his sixth year arrived.

**Author's Notes (More):** I know this is a little short for the first chapter but this is just like a short summary in Draco's point of view and a beginning to the next chapter where I reveal stuff about Draco's Inheritance. Please review as comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned this, but alas, I do not.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy discovers that he's a veela on his sixteenth birthday and… Harry's his mate?!? What would this unlikely pair do to stay together?

**Author's Notes:** Hey, welcome back to the story for those of you who've been waiting so patiently for me to update. I hope you have fun reading this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Unknown and Realization **

Draco Malfoy was still reeling with shock from the news he'd been giving before entering the platform.

He, Draconis Pardus Malfoy was a VEELA! Well, if you wanted to get technical, he was only half-Veela but that little word didn't make its impact anymore softer. Contrary to his belief, he wasn't a pureblood. And that was all because somewhere along the family tree, Dominic Malfoy just had to fall in love with a bloody Veela.

The only thing that kept him from screaming at his mother was the fact that his father was looking on and Lucius had the possessive instincts of a dominant Veela and would have torn him limb from limb if he really did that. That combined with the adoring looks on his cold father's face convinced him that this wasn't some sort of trick his father was playing on him.

He sighed as he found a compartment near the end of the Hogwarts train. Finally, some peace and quiet for him to sort out his thoughts. Even though he was made prefect, he didn't want to sit with the others because of the fact that his Veela side was now emitting powerful waves of attraction that applied to everyone who was near his vicinity.

According to his father, most half-Veela's sought out their mates by scent alone where pure-Veela's combined the use of hearing, their mate's scent and the range on if their mate was close or far.

A genuine laugh startled him out of his thoughts and captured his undivided attention as he stared towards the compartment door. He got up and was about to snarl at the unfortunate individual when the compartment door slid open and the Golden Trio walked in.

"Malfoy!" said Weasel scornfully, as his hand went directly to his robes presumably to his wand.

But Draco's attention wasn't focused on the Weasel or the Mudblood. His silvery eyes were slightly glazed over and his adoring gaze directed to whom else but Harry Potter.

His senses were on fire. A deliciously pure scent tinged with strawberries and cream and the faint odor of sweat after a hard workout filled his nostrils. All he could concentrate on was that sweet scent.

He had found his mate.

Draco was unaware of the fact that his control over his newly found powers broke and a wave of attraction swamped the Golden Trio. He was not aware of the fact that a pleased chime was constantly being emitted from his own throat and that the Weasel and the Mudblood were looking at him like he was some delectable piece of sweet. He only knew that he had found his mate.

"Malfoy!" Harry said harshly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The furious sound of his mate broke through partially and Draco was able to look upon his mate with adoration.

Why had he never noticed the sexily tousled ebony hair of Harry's? Why did he just notice the intelligent emerald eyes of his mate? He did notice the fact that Harry let his hair grow longer so he could put it into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, looking devastatingly handsome and mature in the process. Draco had the urge to jump on his mate just to suck on his succulent arc of a neck. "My only," Draco whispered unconsciously.

"What the hell's your problem?" asked his mate furiously as he forcefully dragged a salivating Hermione and Ron out the compartment.

Draco whimpered. He didn't want his mate to be angry with him. He wanted his mate to be comfortable with him. Draco hated the look of loathing his mate sent his way. He wanted his mate's love… was that so difficult a thing to ask?

"You just wait Malfoy… Professor Dumbledore will hear about you casting a spell on Hermione and Ron," Harry snarled venomously as he slammed the door shut to the compartment.

Draco sat back down on the velvet bench, both stunned and happy beyond belief. He had found his mate. His mate was no other then Harry Potter. And Harry hated his guts.

The last fact made him burst into tears. He loved Harry unrequitedly, but his mate hated him. How ironic was that?

**Author's Notes (More):** Well, I hope you readers out there enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Harry and Co. do not belong to me.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy discovers that he's a veela on his sixteenth birthday and… Harry's his mate? What would this unlikely pair do to stay together?

**Author's Notes:** Hey, welcome back to the story for those of you who've been waiting so patiently for me to update. I hope you have fun reading this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Getting Dumbledore's Help**

All Draco could remember at the Sorting Ceremony was a blur. The only attention he had was for Harry. His mate sat at Gryffindor, chatting happily with his now back to normal friends. Once in a while, Harry looked up from his plate of food to stare at him with hatred.

That hurt. Oh sure…on the exterior, he was his usual smirking, insulting self but on the inside he was weeping with despair. How could he get Harry to possibly tolerate him? How could he even get Harry to like him? All the things he did during his first year came back to haunt him. Insulting his mate… pulling stupid pranks on Harry and his two friends. All of it came back. No wonder Harry didn't like him.

Draco whimpered quietly but nearly snarled when Finnigan began touching his mate in an overly friendly manner. How dare he! Harry was his and his alone. But then, Draco quieted down when he saw how subtly Harry moved Finnegan's hand back to him.

Merlin, he needed help and he needed it quick. Harry was drifting away from him, becoming farther and farther away with every insult and glare he gave him.

Once the feast ended and the students started to stream out the Great Hall, Draco quietly went up to Professor Dumbledore and mumbled, "I need your help."

As usual, Professor Dumbledore didn't even look surprised; he merely stood up and led the way to his office.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you're a half-Veela?" asked Dumbledore as soon as they were seated.

Draco started. How did the old man do that?

Evidently Dumbledore saw his surprised and explained. "Your father was one as well and I'm not surprised to here that you are as well. It was a little clearer after you came in the Great Hall attracting everyone within your vicinity. Now, what exactly do you want me to help you on?"

Draco began to open his mouth, and then closed it. "Sir…" he halted. It wasn't that difficult to say what he wanted from him. The real question was if Dumbledore agreed to help him. "Sir," he began again, "I've found my mate."

Dumbledore lifted his eyebrows. "Oh?" His fingers found what seemed like a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth.

He took a deep breath. Then let caution fly to the winds. "My mate is Harry Potter."

Dumbledore nearly choked on his lemon drop when he heard this. Wheezing coughs and gasps came from his throat as Draco watched on.

Dumbledore straightened. If Draco wasn't so worried, he would have leaped up in glee, happy that he was the first one to have rattled Dumbledore's composure. "Well, that is a problem."

"Please sir," Draco said urgently, "You have to help me."

"Your father posted an owl about this problem. He did say that I was supposed to help you in any way in finding your mate. But this is a challenge," Dumbledore said, his composure regained as if nothing had happened in the past few minutes. "Harry does dislike you, if I am correct, right?"

Draco looked down. Harry didn't dislike him, he absolutely hated him. Harry loathed him. Despised was also a rather accurate way of describing it too. "Yes."

"I'll try to break it to him as gently as I can. And speak of the devil, here comes Harry," Dumbledore said as he looked past Draco to the entrance of his office.

Harry rushed in looking quite harried. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to tal-" he broke off quite suddenly as Draco came into view.

"What do you want?" Harry said quite viciously.

Draco stifled a whimper - barely. God, how was he supposed to stand it? To see the silky perfection of his hair, the soft tan of his skin and the soft emerald of his eyes magnified by those ridiculously large spectacles and never be able to touch him? To see him interacting with everyone on a regular basis and not have an urge to claim him? All that hatred in the world directed at him alone.

Dumbledore intervened quickly, noting the rather pale tinge in Draco's normally pale complexion. "I believe an explanation is in order."

"Yeah," Harry spat out. "Start with why you were dealing with Malfoy."

Draco had closed his eyes in a valiant effort not to touch Harry's skin but those silver eyes flew open again in anguish at the amount of hatred Pot – no – Harry managed to inject into one word. He stared wordlessly at Harry who was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his existence. Was it always to be like this between them then?

Dumbledore sighed. It was only the beginning of the school year and already, he could see problems popping up – like daisies! He decided the only way he would do this was to cut to the root of the problem as quickly as possible. "Harry, my boy. Draco is as much a factor in this as you are."

Harry stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over. "Excuse me sir but I prefer not to have anything to do with _him_."

Draco clutched his shirt tightly. He _refused_ to show how much it hurt. His veela side was wailing, wailing that Draco had wasted all those chances to change for Harry. All those chances wasted when he could have just lowered his pride and admit that he was rather forceful when it came to Harry. Now Harry was too set in his ways to change because of an apology.

"Harry, you might want to sit down for this part," Dumbledore advised.

Shutting up, Harry sat down as ordered, not wanting to miss any type of information even though Malfoy was sitting next to him.

Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath and let it all out. "Mr. Malfoy has discovered that he is a half-veela. You know about veelas and their need to find a mate. You, Harry, are that mate. Mr. Malfoy needs you."

There was a moment of complete silence.

A minute passed…

Another…

"WHAT?"

**Author's Note ( More ):** Well, I finally updated after nearly two years. I found I was immersed in something called reality. I hope that my skills at fanfiction haven't rusted while I was away. Please review as comments are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Harry and Co. do not belong to me.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy discovers that he's a veela on his sixteenth birthday and… Harry's his mate? What would this unlikely pair do to stay together?

**Author's Notes:** Hey, welcome back to the story for those of you who've been waiting so patiently for me to update. I forgot to mention that most of this story's going to be in Draco's POV. Some may be in Harry's and I'll mark it as Harry's. Just so I don't confuse anyone. There are just too many Harry-centered plots. I apologize if I've offended anyone. And this is not based after anything in the sixth Harry Potter book. Only books one to five will be featured in this plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Explanations**

"WHAT!"

Draco flinched at that sound of anger and denial. How was he supposed to care when his mate denied him? When his mate hated him so much? Draco was sure that most of other veela mates never loathed their guts as much as Harry did.

He chanced an upwards glance at Harry's face and quickly realized that it wasn't the best of ideas at the time.

Harry's green eyes were smouldering with anger and defiance. His graceful features seemed destined to stay in that tight-lipped frown. Even his normal messy hair seemed to scream its defiance at the upcoming fate it was just presented.

"Now, now, Harry. I did say Draco had a factor in this problem of his," Dumbledore began, feeling the currents of unrest in the magic around him. Having power was a good thing, he concluded but having power you couldn't control was definitely an unwanted factor.

"Need I repeat, _sir_ that I distinctly said I _didn't_ want anything to do with him?" Harry grinded out.

Draco flinched – he seemed to be doing that a lot lately – and dropped his gaze. Two tightly clenched fists, property of one Harry Potter, met his stormy gaze.

"Harry, what do you know about veelas?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to clear up a lot of the tension and unrest building in the air and dig a little deeper in dispelling some of the more believable rumors floating around.

"Just what I learned in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, sir," Harry said.

"Could you tell me about it?"

Draco was seriously beginning to hate the way Dumbledore wheedled with that voice of his. God, you'd think he was 15 instead of the 150-something he actually was. Creepy, he shivered slightly.

"Veelas are magical beings that descend from the offspring of Dragons and elves. They have human forms and are unaware of their veela forms until veela puberty changes their body. Once the First Change is made, they spend most of the time learning how to change at will unless they are aggravated or their mate is being threatened. Female veelas can change into a humanoid form with sharp-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings. Their natural element is fire. The male veelas are rare and from what legends tell us, male veelas are extremely protective of their mates. They don't change into an ugly human form. They grow feathery wings on their back, the color determining their magical power. Male veelas become MORE beautiful rather then ugly and this feature was derived from their Dragon ancestry. Their elements are air and earth," Harry said, having schooled his features back into its normal peaceful self. Only the slightly clenched fists of his showed his continued tension.

Draco was surprised. Maybe he could learn something from that oaf after all. He didn't even know half the things were true. Lucius never bothered to tell him about Veela lore because he would 'eventually discover things for himself.' He should pay more attention.

"Most impressive Harry. Now, have you covered the types of veelas yet?"

Draco decided Harry looked absolutely adorable in confusion. He was determined not to say anything in order to better understand his Harry's needs.

"No? Well, here, the both of you," the professor reached across and rummaged around the bookshelf before pulling out two copies of the same book. "Here," he offered.

Both Harry and Draco reached out to take the books at the same time. Harry's finger scraped the back of his hand and he shivered as the spark that started transferred to Harry. Harry's shock was replaced by suspicion and distrust. Draco didn't see this though because he was too busy being shocked yet again by the title and author of said book.

"'Veelas For Life' by Galen Sabre," whispered Draco. One of his ancestors had written this book. Merlin… This was priceless in his eyes. He brushed a gentle finger over the cover of the book.

"Yes, this book has the most complete study of veela habits in the world. Perhaps you two could study this," Dumbledore sighed. "And another thing, Harry."

He looked up with unguarded curious eyes. A jolt of pure pleasure washed up through Draco at seeing his mate so unguarded. One of the rare beauty's of life.

"You will have to reside with Mr. Malfoy this year. Listen," he went on as Harry opened his mouth in protest, "the book contains everything you'll need to know. I know it's hard for you to accept this but think of how hard this is on Mr. Malfoy. He also was shocked to learn he was paired with you. Take the time to know each other. And read page thirteen before you start firing accusations like a four year old."

Draco snarled wordlessly. No one got away with insulting his mate.

Harry stared at him in shock.

Dumbledore sighed yet again. "Your room is located on the fifth floor. Take a left and Harry, talk with Salazar."

Speechless, both of them walked out of the office. Taking the changing staircases, Draco tried desperately to find a subject, a neutral topic they could both talk about. So he was therefore, pleasantly surprised when Harry broke the ice first.

"Look Malfoy, I know that you hate me and I hate you but look, we're gonna have to make this work and I don't think the Malfoys are going to be too happy with Harry friggin' Potter as their precious son's mate when they're allied with Voldemort." He ignored Draco's flinch at the Dark Lord's name and continued on. "Can we have a truce for now?"

Draco flinched when he heard that Harry still hated him but he was slightly happier when Harry called for a truce. Harry's noble side had once again come to the rescue. "Sure, but could you call me Draco?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "It's going to take some time, Mal-Draco. But yeah, I'll try to call you Draco. I'm just Harry."

They reached the end of the hallway and stopped with some surprise at the portrait of a proud Salazar Slytherin. He looked down at them haughtily until Harry suddenly hissed at the portrait.

"_Hullo Salazar, remember me?"_

"How is it you speak with my gift?" a shocked Salazar was way more human then the haughty aristocrat-look-a-like image he was trying to project.

"One of your line tried to kill me," Harry shrugged not noticing the shocked and angry look on Draco's face. He was going to have to pry out some secrets from him mate.

"May we come in?" Harry asked politely.

The portrait swung open without a word.

Draco gasped. This room was elegant and had enough room to fit all of the sixth year Slytherins in the living room itself. The color on the walls was a dark purple emphasized by the cream of the ceiling and the white of the frames. Dark green couches were spread comfortably around the room, placed on top of a plush dark blue rug that was so deep, Draco longed to bury his bare feet in it. There were three doorways Draco could see, one that lead to a small kitchen. Why they put a kitchen in there, Draco would never know. Two other doors were closed and obviously led to their respective bedrooms.

Harry was the first to enter and stop at one of the doorways with the book in hand. "Well goodnight."

"Good night," Draco echoed.

Once he reached his doorway, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, little lion."

His bed was the same as the one in Slytherin – a four-poster with a plush comforter, satin sheets, and lots of comfortable pillows and elbow space. A lamp hung above the headboard for light when reading and Draco decided to get a head start on the book.

He stripped down to his grey boxers and entered the bed as he was, wanting the comfort of the satin sheets sliding above and beneath his body.

Opening the book to page thirteen he began to read.

…_because when a veela finds their mate, possessive behaviour begins to show in their actions towards their mate. A veela cannot be parted from their mate for the first two months after recognizing their mate. This period of time is for the veela to readjust and strengthen their bond together. A veela cannot lose their mate during this time because to do so is to force the veela to experience the full force of their mate rejecting them. Their mind will convince them that their mate has disappeared because of something the veela has done so the veela becomes fragile, obedient and submissive to anything anyone says of them._

_Categorization _

_There are two categories for veelas, Dominant and Submissive. Contrary to popular belief, the Dominant is only named so because they provide and protect the Submissive from harm. The Submissive holds most of the power in the relationship because the Dominant listens to them most of the time. That's why Dominants are so fragile. Because they listen to their Submissive partners, every time a pair fights, the Dominant gets hurt the most because of the irate words spoken in the heat of the moment. While this is a rare occurrence, some life-changing topic will be disagreed on by both partners. When a Submissive strikes their mate, the blow is felt in the Dominant's body and soul. That's why Dominants do their best to provide for their mate. Anything else is unacceptable to their veela genes_

So that's why he was feeling so depressed. Wait… Does that make him a Dominant? Oh SHIT!

**Author's Note**: One click at the bottom left button would be greatly appreciated! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:**

**Summary:** I guess you could go all the way back to the first chapter but if you don't know what's happening by now because it's so obvious, the door is just two clicks away.

**Author's Note: **First I'd like to say – I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! And then I'd also like to say thanks to all those people out there who reviewed by last chapter and gave me the tiniest push back into fandom. Life has really been out for me but at long last…the fifth chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Past Reconciliations**

_He was dreaming…or rather, he was mostly positive he was in a dream world as an observer to the scene unfolding below him._

_An army clad in menacing black armor razed the land and the peaceful village that was hidden behind a waterfall._

_The leader, his face hidden behind a black-pointed helmet, sat proudly atop a proud, ebony stallion whose hides and mane were streaked with sweat as he surveyed the lands…and the people that came with it._

_A crowd of peasant folk unwillingly knelt down before him and Draco realized that he was watching a past event as the feeling of near untameable wild magic washed through his non-corporeal body._

"_Captain," a soldier called out to the man riding astride, "we have found this hiding in the well."_

_With a start, Draco found he could not move as his unbelieving eyes found the familiar form of his mate. Although…he could not be so sure of himself anymore. The man that was dragged unwillingly out of the gardens had so very little resemblance: sun-bleached chestnut brown hair atop a rather angular face with striking golden eyes. He reminded Draco of Harry because of his rebellious nature and the shape of his eyes. Ridiculous really, Draco told himself, he must be obsessed to think that that man resembled his chosen mate at all._

_The man was dragged and thrown towards the path of the warhorse and the leader it bore. He got to his feet steadily and with a disgusted and hate-filled glare, spat at the man's feet._

"_Why, you insolent mongrel-" started the man, menace in his every move._

"_Stop."_

_The word was calmly spoken but the black army looked in fear towards the captain, all knowing and pitying the poor man soon to taste the fury of the Darkness' whip._

_The peasants struggled to stand against the invaders for the protection of one of their's but with a cruel and powerful stroke of their spears, the foot soldiers caused nearly all to double up in pain or else fall unconscious to the vicious blows to their heads._

_The captain got off his horse calmly and took off his helmet. A cruelly handsome face appeared, with striking storm-colored eyes and sun-kissed blond hair. His physique was powerful and his eyes were cold. The Darkness walked calmly over to the brunette and with a casual, almost lazy flick of his hand, sent a previously unseen tightly coiled, copper-tipped black whip winging towards the young man._

_The end of the whip caught the young man square on his left cheekbone and the backlash of the whip caused yet another slanting between his eyes, straight from the brows of his eyes, down to the bridge of his nose and finally ending just above his right nostril._

_The brunette flinched but otherwise didn't cry out as the whip also caused wounds, some light, some deep criss-crossing his body and legs and finally wrapping once around each of his wrists._

_A flick of the Darkness' wrist again brought the whip back to his hand. A brow was raised at the man's resistance._

_Draco watched in fascinated horror as the man seemed not to notice the blood streaming down his bare arms or the blood that was getting into his eyes on his face. Instead, the man looked bored, as if he was used to the abuse and the pain of being whipped. _

_The Darkness stepped a bit closer and Draco could see the cold calculation in his eyes as he went from being angry to appraising. A slight trembling starting in the brunette was all that showed of the man being nervous._

_Finally, the Darkness was a handspan away from then brunette and he watched as a cold smirk started in the captain's eyes as he noted the slightly trembling and bleeding form of the other man standing rebelliously in front of a crowd of fallen villagers._

"_Well pet, I've finally found you."_

_With a swift blow to the brunette's neck, he fell unconscious and-_

Draco woke up gasping, feeling as though his neck had been struck.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I know it isn't much for a start but I promise that you all will get another longer, much longer, update from me before Valentine's Day . Until then, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
